


𝑪𝒐𝒎𝒑𝒓𝒐𝒎𝒊𝒔𝒆

by ChildishFluff



Series: Three Littles, Two Caregivers, and So Many Wars [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, CG!Wilbur, Non-Sexual Age Play, Quackity is only there for two seconds at the end, Very Little!Tommy, it's 6 am and I'm writing this instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildishFluff/pseuds/ChildishFluff
Summary: When Wilbur wakes up Tommy, and he cries at the mention of him leaving, he knows that he has an emotional, clingy little on his hands that day.The problem was, Wilbur had responsibilities to take care of for L'manburg, and Tommy was supposed to go to a playdate with his friends, Karl and Tubbo. Could he convince Tommy that he doesn't need to be with him the whole day, or would be have to 𝑪𝒐𝒎𝒑𝒓𝒐𝒎𝒊𝒔𝒆?--This is non-sexual, sfw age regression, dni if your nsfw/abdl/ageplay/cgl/ect. If any of the creators included in this work say *anything* about being uncomfy with fan fiction/of agere content including them, I will take this down and/or modify it appropriately. If they have already said something that I'm unaware of, please let me know.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Three Littles, Two Caregivers, and So Many Wars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082096
Comments: 14
Kudos: 279





	𝑪𝒐𝒎𝒑𝒓𝒐𝒎𝒊𝒔𝒆

**Author's Note:**

> this is only 1500-ish words, it's 6 am, I'm tired. this might not be the best thing ever, that's all I'm saying. I wrote it sleep deprived. aI hope you enjoy it still!  
> btw, this takes place in the same universe as my other fic, 'Three Littles, Two Stacks of TNT, and A Boring Day'. You don't technically need to read that to understand this, but it does give an explanation as to why Tommy was grounded to L'manburg exclusively for a bit.

"I don't wanna!" 

Wilbur sighed in response to the little's whining, not knowing what he should do. The boy needed to get up and get ready for the day, but instead, he sat in his bed, refusing to get up. Wilbur really didn't wanna have to deal with him crying if he was strict, he wanted to get him to listen without snapping at or scaring him. 

"Baby, please," Wilbur spoke softly, giving him a slightly stern look. "I have things I have to do today, okay? We'll get you dressed, and I'll drop you off with Tubbo and Karl. Quackity is gonna be babysitting you guys, it'll be funnnn." He tried to convince him. 

His "stay in L'manburg" limits had been officially lifted only the day prior. The whole time he had been stuck in L'manburg, he had been on his best behavior, not wanting to get into more trouble after the stolen TNT incident. But now, the moment he was released from a punishment, he seemed to want another. 

"No!" Tommy's defiant shout sounded, getting rid of any hope that Wilbur had about him being convinced with the 'your friend's will be there!' card. Tommy reached out for Wilbur's hand, tugging it forward. He was trying to pull his caregiver into the bed with him. 

"Now is not the time for sleep, Toms, it's time to get up." Wilbur shook his head, pulling his hand away from Tommy. "Now." he added. Still, Tommy refused, reaching for his hand again. 

He pouted when Wilbur pulled it away, kicking out his feet under his blankets in frustration. "Wan' cuddles, Wilby!" he whined. "Cuddle, and- and stay in bed forever." he said, stumbling over his words. "Don't wanna go."

He looked up at Wilbur with wide and innocent pouty eyes, that were glossing over by the second. Wilbur sighed, giving in and sitting on the bed. He opened his arms, letting his little brother attack him in a hug. "I'm just going to work, sweetheart. I'll be working very hard with Fundy to make this place as good as it can be." he explained. "And you'll be going to play with your friends, which I think sounds funner then sitting around with your old caregiver, don't ya' think?" 

Tommy shook his head, cuddling into Wilbur's chest. "Be wif you, please." 

Wilbur had counted on Tommy being a little bigger when he planned this playdate, not considering the possible factors of 'emotional and small' when he had called Quackity up for this. He didn't know how he was gonna pull this off, and force Tommy to detach himself from him without upsetting him. "Little one, I need you to do this for me, okay?" Wilbur said, pulling away from him. "I have work to do and I'm already running late, Toms." 

" _My fault_?" Tommy spoke in a small, guilty sounding voice, already sniffling again. For some reason, Tommy was super emotional, clingy, and small today, and Wilbur didn't know what to do about it. He didn't know where this was coming from, or how to fix it. 

"No, baby-" he took a breath. "Don't worry about me running late, okay? I do need to get to work, but you don't need to feel bad. How about you just get up for me so that I'm not anymore late?" 

In Tommy's mind, getting up and getting ready meant Wilbur leaving sooner. He didn't want that. Not at all. 

"No, no, no!" he shouted, once again, only earning a frustrated snap back from his caregiver. 

"Yes! **Get up** , _Tommy_." 

His words were harsh, and scary. And angry. 

Wilbur was angry with him. He just wanted to stay with him. He didn't mean to upset his carer, not at all. Wilbur seemed to realize what he had done almost immediately, watching the little dissolve into tears in front of him. _So much for doing this without scaring him._

"Tommy," Wilbur spoke much more softly, reaching out and laying his hand on Tommy's arm. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, I shouldn't have done that." he stated first. "Daddy just got a bit frustrated, okay? I'm not mad at you, I'm just upset with the situation." 

The situation sucked. His baby wanted to spend time with him, but he had a whole nation to run. It felt like to much to balance. 

To Tommy, it felt like his caregiver was always handing him off to a babysitter, or leaving him alone. He had gotten into trouble the first day he was left without supervision, and now, he was stuck with supervision he didn't want. Why was Wilbur always to busy for him? When he was a little bigger, he understood it a bit more. He didn't like it, but he understood it. 

But when he was this small, it just felt like he was _choosing_ to not be with him. Like he _didn't_ want to be around him. Like he was choosing L'manburg _over_ him. 

Wilbur waited for any sort of reply from the boy, only hearing a few sniffles. He pulled him into his chest, hugging him close. He heard babbles in his chest, light, babyish mumbling about 'bein' bad', and lot's of 'm' sorry's'. He heard a few things about 'missin' you', which absolutely broke Wilbur's heart. 

"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry," Wilbur rocked in place. "How about-" he paused, hesitating. He thought of the state Tommy was in, only wanting his attention and affection. "How about I come to the park with you, sweetie?" 

"Weally?" Tommy's head perked up from his chest. 

"Yeah," Wilbur said. "Work can wait a day. L'manburg will still be here tomorrow." he decided. 

"P-play with me at park?" Tommy asked shyly, pulling away from the hug. "Wan' play wif you. Wanna cuddle."

"Yeah, I'll play with you, Baby Boy." Wilbur chuckled a bit, looking over the little in front of him. 

Sometimes, being a caregiver was hard. Wilbur knew it wouldn't all be cuddle piles and forehead kisses, but the hard, more difficult moments, seemed to pop out of nowhere most of the time. Right when he thinks everything is fine, something happens and he needs to figure out a way around it. 

Sometimes, your little gets emotional and cilngy during the worst time possible. Sometimes, suddenly problems popped up with no easy solution. 

And sometimes, you have to make compromises to fix those problems, even if they weren't easy. 

Tommy willingly got out of bed after that compromise, letting Wilbur help him get dressed and pack up what they needed for the park. On the way out of L'manburg, Wilbur stopped to explain everything to Fundy, before taking Tommy out of L'manburg while little for the first time in a few days. 

Once they got to the play area, Wilbur let Tommy run around with his friends, Karl and Tubbo, sitting on a bench next to Quackity nearby. "Why'd you change your mind?" the other caregiver spoke up suddenly, as they both watched over the three littles. 

"Hmm?" Wilbur tilted his head just a bit, not understanding what he was talking about. 

"About work. I was supposed to babysit him, but you changed your mind and came with him. Why?" Quackity explained, repeating his question. 

"Oh, uh," Wilbur hesitated, focusing back on the sight of Tommy playing with his friends. Right now, Tommy sat on the ground, as Tubbo picked flowers, coming to drop them in his lap. Wilbur wasn't quite sure what they were doing, but he would be surprised if he was given a bunch of field flowers as a sweet little gift from the little later on. 

If he did, he knew he'd put them in a vase and keep them as long as he could. Because he cared about Tommy, and he would cherish every little thing about him as long as he could. He was there for him when he needed it, even if sometimes, he relied on him a lot. 

"Tommy needed me," Wilbur finally replied, after a few moments of patient silence. "That's why I changed my mind. I needed to be there for him." 

Quackity hummed, nodding a bit. "Sometimes, Karl needs more help understanding certain things, when he's really small," he told Wilbur, "And even though it gets a bit frustrating to stop and answer every single silly question he comes up with, I still do it, because I love him." 

Wilbur knew what he meant by that. He did so much for Tommy, even when it was hard, he knew that. Getting the boy out of trouble, doing everything he could to make him happy, he's always done what he could to help him. And yet, he was still learning about being a caregiver. He did learn one thing today, though. 

Being a caregiver was all about compromise. Doing whatever was best for your little, as much as you could. Even if that meant dealing with tears and tantrums and fits. Even if that meant taking a day off work when your little was sad. 

_All because you love them, you'll compromise._

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments/requests/feedback! comments motivate me a lot!


End file.
